


Mikasa, Sasha and Co. friendship and relationship drabbles

by HeadphoneActor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Marco Bott, Alive Mike, Alive Petra Ral, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Annie watches conspiracy theory videos, Armin forces Eren to watch anime with him, Armin knows whats going on till he don't, Armin watches anime, Badass Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Badass Mikasa Ackerman, Badass Petra, Boys Kissing, Clumsy Sasha, Connie is done, Connie is in love, Connie like Panic!at the disco, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren can sneak into everyone house, Eren has snuck into everyones house, Eren is single and loves it, Eren secretly likes it, Eren tries, Erwin is basically Washington, Erwin is everyones dad, Everyone will sneak into everyones house, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Hange ships it, He also ate everyones food, Head Teacher Hnage Zoe, Historia listens to podcasts, Hugging, Jean is oblivious, Jean likes marvel, Kissing, M/M, Marco is a good friend, Marco wants love, Matchmaker Marco, Matchmaker Reiner, Matchmaking, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa and Sasha help Ymir, Mikasa is Oblivious, Mikasa loves her best friend, Mike and Erwin are Brotp, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, OC is a Nerd, Oc has glasses, Oc is half latin, Oc likes to wear trench coats and pretend he's JD, Oc will flirt with anything, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner is a Leo Valdez fanboy, Reiner is single and loves it, Reiner likes Percy Jackson, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sasha belives in aliens, Sasha is a nerd, Sasha is oblivious, Sleepovers, Student Annie Leonhart, Student Armin Arlert, Student Bertold Hoover, Student Connie Springer, Student Eren Yeager, Student Historia Reiss, Student Jean Kirstein, Student Marco Bott, Student Mikasa Ackerman, Student Reiner Braun, Student Sasha Blouse, Student Ymir, Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher Petra, Watching Movies, Ymir is in love, except sasha, matchmaker Mikasa, matchmaker Sasha, sasha and mikasa friendship, she made him food, teacher mike, watching netflix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman and Sasha Blouse are best friends, watch their adventures through secondary school having adorable mishaps, crushes, sleepovers, friendships and matchmaking. Going to be mostly drabbles but will all be chronological.





	1. Aliens, movies and baking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction so its probably not good, uh, please give criticism in the comments, I'd be really thankful! Uh I'm gonna try and keep this mostly focused on Mikasa and Sasha but I might have a chapter or two where I focus on other characters, like the teachers or Annie. Um, thank you for reading and if anyone knows how to make speech seem more natural could you please tell me!

"Mikaaasssssaaaaa," whined the shorter girl, "I'm borrreeeedddd!"  
The black haired girl sighed, "Watch T.V. or something." she said going back to her book, yellow and covered with black ink from where her pen exploded in her bag.  
"But there's nothing on!" Sasha looked at her best friend with crocodile tears in her eyes, her brown eyes looking impossibly sad about something so stupid.  
Looking up Mikasa saw The Kardashians, the one who had a makeup line, was talking animatedly to who she thought was the mum.  
"The Kardashians are on." her eyes flickered to the red head.  
"I don't like reality T.V. Can't we watch a movie?" Her eyes sparkled, "We should watch Stranger Things! You haven't seen it yet!"  
"That's not a movie" The dark haired girl deadpanned, looking back at her book trying to think how she'd write about the differences between schizophrenia in Western society and traditional tribal community's. She hated psychology.  
"Come on you'll love it!"

She did love it, 3 episodes in and she was hooked.  
"See! I knew you'd love it!" Sasha seemed very happy with herself, Mikasa smiled at her friends enthusiasm, she glanced at her phone, it was 10, it was a Saturday so Sasha could stay round but Eren still wasn't home and they needed to eat. Mikasa got up, stretching, arms over head and heard a satisfying pop. Sasha quickly scrambled up following Mikasa to the kitchen.  
"Pasta?" the taller girl asked, glancing behind her.  
"Garlic bread?" Sasha asked skipping over. Mikasa nodded, a smile playing on her lips, lighting up her beautiful face.  
"I'll start on this, could you call Eren please?" Mikasa asked, with a nod Sasha got her phone and went through her contacts, finding Eren she phoned him.  
"Hey Eren!"  
"Uh, hey Sasha, what's up?" Eren asked, his tone thick with sleep.  
"Mika was wondering where you are, we're making pasta! And garlic bread!" The excitable girl said, her tone light and lilting.  
"Oh cool, uh, tell Mikasa I wont be home tonight though" Sasha wilted a little, she was kinda hoping they'd all eat together, any meal with Eren present turned into a food fight.  
"Um okay but, she's gonna want to know where you are," Sasha said trying to lower her voice a little so Mikasa wouldn't hear, she didn't want Eren to get in trouble.  
"Uh, I'm at Reiner's, anyway, I gotta go, bye Sasha!" the last words were said quite happily as he quickly shut off the call.  
"Eren said he's at Reiner's and wont be back tonight" Sasha told Mikasa who was fixing up some garlic bread.  
"More for us, well, you" Mikasa said, her voice teasing causing Sasha to giggle.  
"Damn right!" She giggled.

"Aliens are real, I wont accept this blasphemy!" Screeched Sasha, causing Mikasa to laugh so hard she snorted which made Sasha fall into a fit of giggles.  
"S-stop laughing Sash!" Mikasa yelped, blushing as red as her scarf, small chuckles leaving her mouth.  
"S-sorry Mikasa I just," Sasha stopped to giggle, "I just never thought I'd hear you snort like that"  
Mikasa huffed shoving some pasta in her mouth, her blush turning more pretty pink than cherry red.  
"Mikasa! Mikasa! Are you mad at me?" Sasha asked leaving over the table grabbing Mikasa's face, Mikasa avoided her eyes.  
"Mikasa..." Sasha trailed off, eyes going from pleading to mischievous.  
Getting up, Sasha strolled around the table, Mikasa watching her curious and suspicious.  
"Mikasa don't ignore me!" Sasha attacked viciously and Mikasa screamed.  
"N-NO STOP!" Mikasa yelled, tears in her eyes.  
Sasha laughed insanely as she tickled Mikasa who laughed manically  
"S-stop! SASHA!" she yelled laughing so hard her face and neck was flushed red.  
"Will you stop ignoring me?" Sasha asked not lessening her torture on the taller girl.  
"Y-YES I WONT IGNORE YOU" Mikasa yelled and Sasha grinned satisfied.  
"Wanna watch more Stranger Things?"  
Mikasa just glared.


	2. Mr Ackerman, Eren or Jean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha, Mikasa and Connie bunk school, head to Asda, play Kiss, Marry, Kill and have a small session of hugs and comforting.

"School's boring Mikkkkkaaaaasssssaaaaa" Sasha whined, arms stretched before flopping onto the table followed by her head in defeat.  
"Uh huh" The other girl answered boredly who continued to read, sipping her fizzy orange drink, eyes following the words rather than her friends wild movements next to her.  
"Ugh, Connie do you wanna ditch?" The red head asked the bald boy, a wild grin on her face, eyes lightened with excitement.  
"S-sasha! We can't do that!" Connie hissed, glancing around skittishly.   
"Course we can! Mikasa will be coming and everyone trusts her!" Sasha grinned.  
"I'm not going."

Mikasa ended up going. Sasha had a huge grin and wide twinkling eyes and Connie looked super supicious with his jumper, jacket, coat and hat. It was august so it was getting cold but no one would belive that someone needed to cover up that much. Somehow they managed to sneak outta school, they climbed over a fence and only had a couple scrapes and bruises to show for it.  
"Where are we going?" Mikasa asked, eyes begging for everything to be over.  
"Well...Uh...We can go to Asda and buy some snacks and then...Go to the park!" Sasha smiled happily, looking more ditzy than she actually was. Mikasa sighed, tormented it sounded.  
"Sure." She glanced at Connie cooly who was sweating heavily under all the layers.  
"Don't you...wanna take that off?" Mikasa asked him, looking slightly worried.  
"But what if someone see's us?" He whispers harshly.  
"Why are you whispering?" Sasha whispered back.  
"I don't know," Connie hissed back, they're heads getting closer to hear better.   
Connie leaned in further to speak before stopping, a small blush adorned his nose and flushed his ears before his back went up, he looked like someone stuck a rod in place of his spine.  
"Yeah Asda sounds great!" He said loudly, a small chuckle was heard before he span and started walking down to the shop.  
Mikasa glanced at her best friend and noticed a pink flush on her neck and a small smile on her face.

"Kiss, Marry or Kill, Mr Ackerman-"  
"Ew he's so old and mean and short," Sasha interupted Connie.  
"What got something against short guys?" Connie puffed his chest out in defense.  
"No but he's so...ew!" Sasha waved her hands around trying to explain why Mr Ackerman was so...ew.  
"Can we go back to the question?" The black haired girl asked, eyes twitching open to glance at Connie from her pillow on Sasha's lap.  
"Yeah," Connie grinned, thankful for Mikasa. "Anyway before SOMEONE interupted me," Sasha shrugged unapoligetic.  
"Kiss, Marry or Kill, Mr Ackerman, Eren or Jean." He grinned as Sasha faced showed horror.  
"Connie! There my options!" Sasha asked aghast, her pony tail seemed to bop in distress.   
"Kiss Eren, Marry Jean, Kill Ackerman," Mikasa answered.   
"You'd kiss your brother?" Sasha yelped.  
"Like, on the cheek," The girl answered. "Like that or kiss Mr Ackerman and i'm not into that." She shivered slightly.  
"Sasha you haven't answered!" Connie goaded, grinning madly.  
"Um," Sasha blushes, glancing left, "Marry Eren, uh, kiss Jean and kill Mr Ackerman" She answered.  
"You'd marry the adrenlin Junkie?" Connie asked before shoving a bourben in his mouth, he chocked and Sasha had to pat his back.  
"Don't eat it whole Con, it's a rectangle it won't fit" Sasha scowlded as Mikasa stayed on Sasha's lap, content in the shade of the trees and Sasha's thighs.  
"Connie you didn't answer yet either" Sasha said.  
Connie gulped some water,  
"What?"  
"The Kiss, Marry, Kill you didn't answer!" Sasha reminded.  
"Uh, the same as Mika" Connie answered.  
"That's borrrriiiinnngggg!" Sasha whined.

"I hate being short."  
"I hate being dumb."  
"I hate that everyone expects me to be perfect."

"You're not actually that short Connie." Sasha whispered, Connie smiled lightly back.  
"You're pretty smart actually, like your good with emotions and all that stuff you know? Like i couldn't do half the sh-stuff you do."   
"You were about to swear weren't you?" Sasha giggled.  
Sasha turned over and faced Mikasa.  
"Mika your my best friend. I love you. I don't care if you're perfect or whatever." Sasha wiggled and pulled the other girl in a hug which was returned.  
"Love you too."

Connie smiled, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not great at writing, this is my first fanfiction, this is more of a practice before I try anything big.  
> If anyone has any critique or advice to give to improve my writing please tell me, I appreciate if you would.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Eren Vs Levi ft. Mikasa//KO//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jack Petchey rip-off challenge, we are introduced to a few teachers, a new student arrives and Reiner loves Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez.

"Before you leave please consider to sign up for the speak out challenge, I've got pamphlets in case anyone's interested!" Mr Smith yelled over the chatter, holding an glossy blue pamphlet in his hand.  
"It looks better on you're CV, keep that in mind!" He tried once again, a few people looked up at this and took an pamphlet but the majority just continued talking.  
"What's the speak out challenge sir?" asked Sasha who had picked one up, looking curiously at it, the blonde man smiled at the girl, happy someone was interested, this was top set English, they could at least pretend to be interested.  
"Well its when year 10 from all across the country give speeches about something that they like or want to bring awareness to, there's different stages and its kind of like an competition and by the end there's a winner who wins a bunch of prize money." He explained to the red head, she looked down at the pamphlet before looking into her teachers eyes, sombre.  
"How much money?" Mr Smith laughed at what the girl focused on out of all of that.  
"Bout three grand I think" The blonde man answered, chuckling at the bright hungry look in the girls eyes.  
"Sir when's the workshop then?" She asked.  
"Thursday."

"Mika! Mika! Are you gonna do it?" The excitable girl asked, hopping around the other girl.  
"It'll look good on my CV," The dark haired girl answered, "So yeah, I'll do it"  
"Well yeah there's that but there's three thousand quid to win! Aren't you like at all interested in that?" Sasha asked, eyes genuinely curious of her best friends answer.  
"Well its a nice bonus" Mikasa said, a grin on her face as she turned to the shorter girl as she laughed.  
A loud yell was heard to their left, turning around they saw some a crowd and a familar voice which caused Mikasa to give an anguished sigh.

"Look i said i'm sorry, dude!" Eren yelled as Mr. Ackerman held his blazer collar in a vice grip.  
"Sir, uh, youre not allowed to, uh-" Marco was cut off as the short dark haired man turned to glare at him causing him to jump and squeak.  
"This brat," He spat the word out, "Has covered my fucking office with silly string, its fucking everywhere. I'm taking him to Mr. Zoe and then hes going clean it up." Eren stayed silent.  
"Mr. Ackerman can you please not hold Eren like that?" A calm, monotoned voice asked, turning around Mikasa stood, she looked pissed.  
"Miss Ackerman," Mikasa actually growled causing some Year 7's and 8's to step back, "I'm taking this shitstain to the head teacher for his disruption of the peace. I will hold him anyway i like."  
Thankfully before Mikasa tried to smash Mr. Ackerman's head into the wall Mr. Smith happened to walk pass.  
"Levi, what's going on?" He asked, assessing the situation.  
"This Motherfuc-"  
"Language" Erwin interupted.  
"This...child," Eren tried to turn his head to glare, "completly covered my office in silly string."  
"And so youre taking him to Hange, i assume?" Mr Smith raised an large eyebrow.  
"Yes"  
"Then please stop holding Mr. Yeager in such a way." The blonde man looked at the shorter man before walking off.  
Mr. Ackerman let the tanned boy go.  
"Come on brat" He muttered, storming off with the taller boy following him.

Sasha and Mikasa stood in line to get food, Mikasa grabbing pasta and an goddamn apple of all things while Sasha perfered the chicken wrap and brownie. Looking around for their friends finding them in thr middle of the hall, Sasha stole a chair from a neighbouring table and tucked herself between Annie and Jean while Mikasa sat next to Reiner and Armin.  
"Hey did anyone here about the new kid?" Armin asked, biting into his chicken wrap.  
Eveyone shook their heads, looking at Armin expectantly.  
"Yeah apparently he's starting tommorow, i asked Miss Ral, she said he's nice, called him a giant latin elf or something-"  
"Like Leo!" Reiner called out.  
"who?" Connie asked, Berdholdt shook his head with fond antipation.  
"Leo Valdez, from Percy Jackson? Y'know Jason thought he looked like a latin elf and...yeah..." Reiner trailed off, blushing.  
"I, uh know who you're taking about" Piped in Annie, causing Reiner to grin.  
"Really? What do you think of him?" He asked excitedly.  
"I uh...liked him i guess...um, i perfered Jason...though..." She trailed off as Reiner looked a little sadder.  
"My little sister has read all the Percy Jackson books!" Historia jumped in.  
"Uh, what about the House of Olympus?" Reiner asked.  
"Yeah!" She answered brightly giving Reiner a grin he returned.

"Whats your speech gonna be about?" Sasha asked as the two girls walked home, "for the speak out challenge?"  
"I don't know, maybe..."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, you wanna come round tommorow?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Hehe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh before anyone kills me saying Hange's a girl I want to say they're gender neutral and I will be using a mix of male and female pronoun like in the manga (Which I'm reading and it's super good), also if you're wondering who Historia's sister is, it's Krista, I thought it'd be cute, I might make an chapter on their home situation in the future.  
> Also if anyone has any writing tips that they think could improve my writing please comment or email me it would be appreciated A LOT.  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Eren gets cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren breaks into Sasha's house and ends up gorging on cookies.

Eren could hear Sasha giggling from in his tree, looking inside he could see she was home alone and on her phone, he felt a sly grin form on his face. Climbing down the tree in an impressive athletic feat he was on steady ground, rapidly moving towards the girls backdoor, pulling a spare key he opened the door. He had a spare key for all his friends houses, when asked how he'll usually give a smile and an unbelievable excuse.  
Walking in quietly he made his way to the kitchen, he couldn't hear anything. He smiled lightly when his smile dropped. He couldn't hear anyone. Before he can do anything Sasha had him in a throat lock, her arms winding round his thin throat and her legs twisting round his torso.  
"Not today sucker- Eren?" Her arms let go quickly as Eren tried to get his breath back from the momentary chocking.  
"Jesus Christ, Sasha! You could've killed me!" He gasped, glaring accusingly at the girl.  
"I thought someone broke into my house!" She defended, "Why are you even in my house? How did you get in my house?"  
Eren smiled awkwardly, "I was hungry" He said lamely.   
"Hung-Hungry?" She asked flabbergasted, she sighed regretfully.  
"I'll make cookies"

Eren grinned happily as a large pile of cookies were placed on the island counter, warm but not too hot.  
Eren grabbed one before slamming it into his mouth with an happy groan.  
"God Sasha, I want to marry you" He said as he picked up another cookie, Sasha grabbed herself one, eating it just as messily.  
"The sentiment isn't shared" She replied, munching happily causing Eren to give a loud windsheild wipe laugh.  
"We gotta save some for Mika!"  
"Sure, sure" Eren flapped his hands offhandly.

"I can't believe this! I leave you alone one night, and this is what happens? Some boy is staying around? And the kitchen, God Sasha, I'm very disappointed in you," Sasha's father said seriously, eyes looking skeptically at the brunnett boy who looked at him innocently.  
"If I may, sir, your daughter respectfully declined my proposal of marriage, I think she is very responsible."


End file.
